Long Shot
by Jerex
Summary: A romance fic to pair Alexis and Chazz, please read before condemning it, I'm trying to remain faithful to the TV series, based between season 2 and 3 it's after the society of light is disbanded, Tempairly on Hatius
1. embarrasing situation

Supposed to be a one shot have since had other idea's, an attempt at a romance fic with the intent to pair Alexis and Chazz, please read before condemning it, as I am trying to remain faithful to the TV series, probably based between season 2 and 3 (it's after the society of light is disbanded)

**Long Shot**

Synopsis:- a story based on a dream I had (I've been having some weird dreams lately this one was between the vampire girl visiting me one night and the crazy college lesson I've been having) Alexis/Chazz starts with Alexis in an embarrassing situation.

'Well' thinks Alexis 'this can't get any worse'

Alexis Rhodes the unanimously appointed Queen of Obelisk Blue, Defender of Slifer Red and one of the top students and duelists in the School was stuck. During the night she'd managed to get tangled up in her bed sheets and upon waking had immediately started struggling to free herself.

Unfortunately her struggles had merely succeeded in further entangling herself within the blankets, and she was now stuck with both arms underneath her, with her head forced down onto the pillows making it hard for her to breath, her legs were tucked underneath her and ached badly under her weight, what was even worse was that her ass was thrust up pointing in the air, albeit covered by a loose sheet.

Alexis wasn't sure what she could do now, it was laughable to even think that she could escape from her bonds on her own, but neither did she want to call out for help, and be seen in such an embarrassing situation.

Someone was bound to come looking for her sooner or later, Alexis hoped it was sooner, not only was it painful and boring been stuck tied up in bed by her duvet but she didn't want to think what it would be like if she developed the urge to pee.

She was relieved if embarrassed to hear someone loitering outside her room, a couple of short knocks upon her door are issued.

'Please don't let it be a teacher' Alexis pleads with the gods.

Alexis screams "Come in" in a muffled voice.

"Alexis?" asks a voice as the door opens.

'No!' thinks Alexis 'anyone but him'

"I…Alexis?" asks a shocked Chazz, Alexis was wrapped in sheets on her bed with her ass bent straight towards him; he felt the blood rush to his cheeks and his other parts.

"Don't just stand there" hisses Alexis "Do something!"

"Okay" Chazz stretches out the O before closing the door behind him, he moves foreword and into the room and sits down on a chair opposite her bed.

For half a minute silence reins until Alexis asks "are you still here?"

"Yes" answers Chazz slowly, busy admiring the wobble of her buttocks as she talks.

"Then why aren't you helping me?" demands Alexis angrily.

"You told me to do something so I am" Chazz defends himself.

"What are you doing?" asks Alexis warily through gritted teeth.

"Enjoying the show" smirks Chazz.

"Chazz, how can you become the next king of games if I kill you?" yells Alexis.

"Now don't be like that" says Chazz seriously, getting up he walks down to the side of her bed to her and leans on her resting his elbow upon her backside.

"I'm here to help you Lexy" she could practically see the grin on his face, even though he wasn't in her line of sight. The audacity of him, he was actually resting his arm on her bum! Alexis's face was already red but now was practically burning with the humiliation.

"You can help me" declares Alexis "but not yourself" with as much bravado as she can muster.

Chazz sighs and pulls himself away from her desirable rear "I was afraid of that" he sighs and moves up to the top of her bed and leans over her, now alexis doesn't have to imagine his grin as she can see it for herself.

"Gonna kill you!" she snarls.

Chazz raises an eyebrow "You know something? I've got half a mind to leave you for the rest of the day, and see if a few hours will mellow out your attitude"

Alexis's spirit brakes, sure Chazz would take advantage of her but she couldn't last much longer, she had no choice, besides after a few hours she'd be bursting and there was no way she was having an accident.

Alexis gives one last and energetic spasm to try and free herself, it is an absolute failure, and all she does is dislodge the one blanket covering her arse.

Alexis feels a cold draft along the lower half of her body but is still stuck 'I did not just do that' thinks Alexis 'I have not just flashed Chazz my knickers, my….Oh god No!'

"Alexis" says Chazz amazingly calm "Those are definitely not regulation academy underwear"

Alexis cringes imagining him drooling over her… 'God kill me now!'

"I'm not sure what's redder your frillys or your face, and how come I've never seen you wear suspenders before?" complains Chazz.

"Please!" Alexis begs "just get me free"

'I'm not sure what I expected' thinks Alexis 'perhaps for him to ignore me or keep up this pointless banter but certainly not'

"Alright" Chazz says at once.

"You'll release me?' asks a stunned Alexis.

"Sure" there's a flash of light from behind her "but this pictures hitting the internet" he declares before beginning to unravel the blankets covering her, while simultaneously putting his camera phone in his jacket pocket as he does so.

"Oww" complains Alexis "aha!" she squeals "stop groping me, this isn't a big excuse for you to cop a feel" she snaps.

"I know I'm sorry" and for once Alexis thought that he might actually be telling the truth.

Chazz gently pulls her right leg out from under her, she winces and blinks away the tears of pain "Sorry" he apologizes and rubs her leg with his warm, soft hands 'what am I thinking this is Chazz, the very same Chazz who spent the last ten minutes laughing at my expense and has just taken a photo of my bum!'

He untwines her arms, once free she snatches at the blanket covering her other leg and unfurls it stretching her left leg, as she does so her face contorts between pain and relief, she sits up as the last blanket falls from her body.

Too soon she remembers her state of undress, but it is too late as the last sheet falls away from her chest unveiling her naked breasts to Chazz who was in close proximity to the humiliated, embarrassed and now mortified half naked girl.

He couldn't help but stare, he was male, a teen boy with needs and urges, it was encoded into his DNA to stare at the naked female form, and here was Alexis the girl he's held a massive torch for ever since he first met her at Duel prep school.

Alexis reacts first covering her ample assets with her arms "Leave" she barks, an order, a demand, holding no room for arguments or refusal whatsoever, there was only one thing Chazz could say.

"No" he whispers.

"Chazz I think you've seen enough of me fore one day, why don't you go jack-off over that picture you took!"

"I'm not going to…I would never…How can you even think I'd do anything so perverted!" Chazz glares at her and moves closer to her.

Alexis backs up while still covering herself.

"I was only joking" admits Chazz "I wasn't going to put the picture on the internet" Chazz surprises her with his change of subject, he moves closer to her, Alexis can't move any further away and falls onto her back on her bed, Chazz looms over her and reaches around her with his arms.

"Chazz" Alexis snarls.

"God your sexy when your angry" Murmurs Chazz with only a slight smirk, he pulls her up and embraces her in a kiss, Alexis was to dumbstruck to resist and strangely doesn't want to.

It was a simple if long lasting kiss, no tongues just there lips, before she realizes it Alexis is kissing back, but Chazz breaks of the kiss.

"Why'd you stop?" asks Alexis disappointed 'Wait a second, he's just using me, I hate him'

"Because you will never love me" Chazz tells her, a single tear falls from his eye and down his cheek, he releases her, stands up abruptly and turns to leave, but alexis places her hand on his shoulder to stop him.

"Chazz….Let me get dressed, we can….talk"

Chazz turns back to her with a low smile on his face, Alexis was covering up her front with one arm and notices the direction of his eyes.

"Can I make one thing clear first"

Chazz looks up at her face.

"I don't like guys who stare at my boobs, I prefer them to look me in the eyes" she stares unblinkingly into his brown orbs who blink twice.

"If you were dressed I wouldn't stare" he smiles weakly and nervously.

"Turn around" she tells him "Peek and you leave, with a black eye"

Chazz sighs but does so "I've seen almost all of it before anyway" he mutters quietly but not quietly enough as Alexis chucks her broken digital alarm clock at his head with precise aim (it wasn't broken until she through it.)


	2. Why won’t you go out with me?

Chapter 2) Why won't you go out with me?

"Okay you can look now" announces Alexis as she smoothes down her short 'ridiculously short' (in her opinion) deep blue miniskirt.

Alexis was wearing the standard female Obelisk Student's uniform with a white and light blue top (the collar upturned, just the way she likes it.) The deep blue collar piece buttoned up next to her neck. She leaves her fingerless blue gauntlet gloves on the table; in fact she rarely felt like wearing them anymore, she retains the suspenders that she'd started wearing.

Chazz turns round to see her, his face impassive, Alexis half-expects his eyes to wander across her breasts but they don't, choosing instead to look her over once and then remain focused on her face.

Alexis didn't like the uniforms, specifically hers. It was a size to small and was tight and uncomfortable. She was also expected to wear the school uniform at all times while on Academy Campus. Could anything else have been designed more with the intent to further show off her cleavage? She doubted it. But now she thinks back over the years at Duel Academy and before that back at Duel Prep school, Chazz had never really stared at her bust until now, true he'd stared at her and had effectively stalked her for a while but he hadn't stared at her breasts before. That said she'd never been virtually naked in front of him before either. 'So I can't really count this against him' thinks Alexis 'as it wasn't really his fault'

"How do I look?" asks Alexis unsure why she was asking.

"Fine" replies Chazz hesitantly.

"As good as that?" asks Alexis sarcastically, as she sits down on the end of her bed, arms folded.

"Okay so what do you want me to say?" demands Chazz as he sits down next to her "come up with a lot of r? Compare your beauty to that of a flower? Come on, that wouldn't impress you"

Alexis was for once impressed "Your right it wouldn't so what do you think would?" she asks coolly.

"Dueling" blurts out Chazz "you live your life around dueling, to you the only thing better than watching a heated duel is been in one"

"Well your mostly correct I guess" says Alexis 'so that's why he and Atticus came up with that insane love duel plan' her face takes on a faraway look "like I said I'm in love with dueling"

"You can't marry your deck" Chazz informs Alexis "Don't you ever want to settle down, meet someone, fall in love, and get married that sort of thing?" Chazz looks up at her in Ernest.

Alexis ignores the question and rebounds it back to Chazz "do you?"

"I'm already in love" he answers looking into her yes with longing "as for the rest" he waves his arm "someday"

"That's how I feel about it, someday Chazz" Alexis tells him "but right now I want to concentrate on my dueling career"

"Right" Chazz suddenly finds his shoes very interesting "and it wouldn't have something to do with you having a crush on someone else would it?"

"Of course not!" snaps Alexis.

Chazz smirks victoriously "So who is it? Zane, well his dueling skills are impressive, it's too bad he's joined the dark side" Chazz leans back, folds his arms under his head and closes his eyes.

Alexis pushes him of her bed, Chazz finds himself sprawled on the floor, next to Alexis's feet.

"Zane is one of my closest friends, I do not have a thing for him" declares Alexis.

"You know your right" says as Chazz as he pulls himself into a sitting position to face her "I mean there's so many to choose from, like Harrington, sure he's left to join the family business but…" he grimaces "he has everything, money, good looks, charm and wit, if I remember rightly all the girls were hung up on him, I believe he's what you term a hunk"

Alexis glares daggers at him.

"I nearly forgot, he'd do anything to get into your red lacy panties!"

Alexis slaps him with as much force as she can muster, the sound of her hand against his cheek echoes around the room, Chazz rubs his now red and sore cheek absently.

"No its not him but I remember a certain freshman who you were impressed by, an Obelisk called Bob Banter" frowns "he was in love with you, but then again it's not those who love you who your interested in is it?" he stands up 'I knew it all along, I'm always come second best to Him!' he thinks.

"What's that supposed to mean?" demands Alexis standing up, she was livid, after all she neither asked nor encouraged anyone to fall in love with her.

"Oh c'mon stop been in denial already, everyone on the island can see it, you have a crush on Jaden don't you"

"Jaden!" exclaims Alexis blushing "We're just friends" she defends herself.

"I can believe that because all Jaden cares about is dueling, having fun, annoying the hell outta me, and his cards, especially his Neo-Spacians"

"You're wrong!" Alexis yells into Chazz's face.

"It's the truth!' insists Chazz continuing to glare at her.

"He's risked his own life to save mine, to save Syrus, and to save the whole world, plus he even saved your life" she turns up her nose at him "I'm not sure if it was worth it" she continues with the main speech "have you forgotten when he stood up for you, after your brothers disowned you? He brought you back from the society of light and incidentally me too" she levels her gaze over him "my memories of been in the society are hazy at best but I remember you beating me in a duel before I was forced to join" Alexis stops and takes a deep breath.

Chazz looks crestfallen and refuses to look into her eyes "I…It wasn't my fault" he mutters.

Alexis sighs and rolls her eyes "Maybe I shouldn't have put it like that" she admits grudgingly "I don't blame you, it wasn't your fault, Sartorius had you brainwashed, and you weren't in control of your actions"

Chazz laughs weakly "Who am I Alexis? Because I'm not sure anymore" smiles crazily "I've changed so may times since I first arrived at duel academy"

"I was once an Obelisk elite, respected by all"

"An elitist snob, fawned over by cowardly losers, you were despised by everyone" corrects Alexis sadly.

"Then I became North Academy's Champion, a Duelist who could crush Duel academy's top students like the third rate duelists they are"

"Are you including me in that?" asks Alexis mildly insulted "anyway Jaden defeated you when you were pressured by your brothers"

"Then I was a Slifer runt, the lowest of the low, in that creep Banners dorm"

"Professor Banner was…"

"A weirdo who turned out to be the seventh shadow rider so you can't fault that one" Chazz claims stubbornly folding his arms.

"Fine but you did good in Slifer, it deflated your head a little" Alexis smiles "it made you sharper, you discovered the dark scorpion thief's and defeated them in a duel to recover the keys"

"Your paying me a compliment?" asks Chazz confused "When it's due" replies Alexis.

"Then I was a member of the society of light, well the least said about that the better" he keels over and grabs out at the wall while holding his head in his other hand, he shakes slightly.

Alexis kneels down next to him and comforts him, massaging his temples expertly with her fair hands.

"That's…Better" Chazz splutters, trying to hide the pain.

"You still have the headaches?" asks Alexis softly concerned for him.

Chazz tries to stand "They come and go, only when I think back to been white thunder" he shudders "I try not to think about it"

"Chazz this isn't normal, you should see Miss Fontain about it" Alexis tells him.

"I'm fine" lies chazz "and as nice as this is" he says referring to her holding him in her arms "I should leave now, I think we've humiliated each other enough for one day" he pulls away, standing up he leans against the wall and reaches into his pocket.

"Oh before I forget" he throws her his phone "delete it, you can return it later, don't worry I'll pretend this never happened" he pauses at the door "no one will ever know" he walks out, his normal stride is missing though and he's walking shakily.

Alexis runs her fingers along Chazz's mobile unsure of what to do, she sighs. Why is nothing ever simple?


	3. The Deal

**Please read and review**

Chapter 3) the deal

For the rest of the day Chazz was in a foul mood. Which was surprising as he'd been well reasonable and moderate would be going too far but more bearable than usual when he got up in the morning should cover it.

Early in the Morning

Jaden had only been insulted twice before breakfast and once after. Hasselberry had received no hassle (then again it helps if your buff bod ripples with muscles whenever you move, indicating you could rip his head off as easily as if it were a jelly babies.) And Syrus received only one nuggie before Chazz left Chaise Slifer humming to himself contentedly.

Several of the students were of the opinion that he'd finally snapped, but Jaden knew better.

Leaning against the wooden guard rail along the top of the walkway outside the Slifer dorm, Jaden expands his explanation "Naw…It's just his day, you know" he smiles goofily.

"His day?" asks Hasselberry leaning over the guard rail to stare at Chazz's shrinking form in the distance.

"Yeah you know what I mean" Jaden continues "A day where you wake up and just know it's gonna be your day" he smiles brightly "the suns shining, it's Saturday, there's no school" Jaden turns to Syrus "You can just feel it, your happy, your joyful and everything's going your way"

"You mean like you are all the time?" asks Syrus, doubtfully.

Jaden looks bashful "kinda, year"

"Oh a lucky day" Hasselberry says thoughtfully "Had a few of them myself"

"But guys" says Syrus a foreboding expression on his face "this is Chazz were talking about here, he never has those sought of brakes" he pushes his glasses up.

"It'll do him good" declares Hasselberry, rubbing his chin "might even mellow him out a little"

"Yeah" Jaden looks up, unbelievingly "and for an encore Alexis might pledge her undying love and devotion for him" shakes his head "we can't expect miracles, but I hope he enjoys today"

"Something's going to go wrong Big Bro" Warns Syrus as he follows Jaden and Hasselberry back into the Slifer lunch room "this is Chazz were talking about"

"Not on his lucky day Sy" Jaden dismisses his worries with out a thought "I guaranty it"

A few hours later (give or take)

Chazz storms into the Slifer cafeteria where Jaden, Hasselberry, Syrus and Bastion were hanging out, swapping strategies and basically looking through there spare cards.

He slams the door kicks an empty bucket marked FIRE out of his way and at Pharaoh (The official Slifer Red Mascot, Banners Cat) who hisses and ducks out of his way.

Chazz roughly pulls up a seat at the opposite side of the room to the others and slams himself down, his features are fixed into a permanent scowl, and it is obvious he is in a foul mood.

"Had a good day Chazz?" asks a cheerful Jaden oblivious to the obvious.

"Had a good day" growls Chazz "All the FXXXing best!" he yells at them before jumping up and storming out of the room.

"I…..Guess not" mutters Jaden temporally losing his energetic bounce.

"Something's upset him" declares Bastion "it must be something big, to have this effect on him" he frowns "even for Chazz swearing is going to far"

"I told you so" Syrus says in a low voice, face drawn and pale.

Jaden sighs, he hated been wrong "wonder what happened?"

Over to Alexis

Alexis was in Jasmine and Mindy's room "Wow" gushes Mindy "great new look Lex" she stands by Jasmine who is sitting down on a chair next to a desk.

"I've barely changed anything" Alexis reminds them as she half-heartedly parades across the room.

"Very sensual" comments Jasmine, with a wicked grin "Very sexy" she teases "so who are you trying to seduce?"

'Uurgh! Everything's boy's boy's boys with these two' thinks Alexis (sure they were her best friends, not counting Jaden and the others, but they could be really annoying at times.)

After trying and ultimately failing to convince them that she wasn't interested in having a boyfriend. She leaves and starts thinking about the morning, about Chazz. He infuriated her at times she didn't hate him even after all he'd done. Even his actions today couldn't cause her to hate him. Ergo she didn't hate him. Nor however did she share his love or like him.

Well that's not true exactly, she did grudgingly like Chazz as a friend, from a distance, but she didn't love him. But no matter what she did to try and convince him that she would never love him. He refused to take the hint, she had considered dating someone just to give him the ultimate hint but she really didn't want to date anyone.

Alexis walks out of Obelisk Blue determined to find her hair-brained brother Atticus who kept encouraging Chazz and mentoring him in his attempts to 'woo her affections' she stops abruptly and throws up her arms in frustration. She couldn't be bothered with this now, tracking down her brother would be next to impossible and she wanted to try the new duel challenges in the reference room. Plus later on she had planned to challenge Seika Kohinata to a duel, the snooty cow was getting to big for her boot's someone needed to take her down a peg or two.

Sighing she drags her heels and heads towards Duel Academy's main building, she'd sort out everything tomorrow.

Sunday

Chazz didn't leave his room to anyone's knowledge all day Saturday. And it seemed more then unlikely that he'd grace the gang with his presence today.

Jaden shakes his head as he leads Hasselberry and Syrus across the bridge and onto the main island "Boy" he says "when he sulks, he sulks"

Hasselberry nods in agreement "He's a stubborn one alright"

"Hey it's Alexis" calls out Syrus pointing at the striking Obelisk girl as she approaches them.

"Yo Lexy!" calls out Jaden cheerfully "how's life?"

"Fine and you?" replies Alexis smiling warmly.

"Can't complain" replies Jaden.

"And when we do" adds Syrus "nobody listens"

"All too true" finishes Hasselberry grouchily.

"Have you seen Chazz?" asks Alexis cautiously.

"Have we seen him?" asks Hasselberry incredulously.

"No one's seen him" Syrus informs her "He's been sulking in his room since yesterday"

"Yeah and the day started out so good for him as well" Jaden says "he was even humming"

"Really?" asks Alexis starting to feel ever so slightly guilty.

Jaden nods "If you want to see him, I'd advise that you wait a while first" says Hasselberry.

"Give him time to cool of" claims Jaden.

"Like a century" mutters Syrus.

"I'll bear it in mind, but I think I'll brave the lions den" sighs Alexis walking past them she crosses the bridge and walks over to the Slifer dorm.

In Chazz's room, Chazz was sulking, laying on his bed in his north academy uniform, he's staring at the ceiling ignoring everything.

"Are you planning to sulk in here for the rest of your life?" asks a soft and enticing voice.

Chazz jerks up with a start "Alexis!"

Alexis smiles at his reaction "Yes"

Chazz scowls across the room at her "what are you doing here?" he asks.

"Because I'm sick of this" she informs him.

"You and me both" snaps Chazz, swinging his legs over the side of his bed he turns his back to her.

Alexis ignores his rudeness "your never going to stop are you?" she asks tiredly.

Chazz thinks it over "Sometimes I love you and sometimes I don't"

"Really?" asks Alexis interested.

"Sometimes I hate you as much as you hate me, but I still" his voice softens "I still love you"

"I…don't hate you Chazz, I just don't love you" she sits down next to him, he turns his head to the side, away from her.

"Can't" his voice brakes "can't you give me a chance?" he mumbles.

Alexis thinks it over "Well…" he looks at her hopefully, she gives up "How about a challenge?" she asks him are you up for a challenge?"

"Of course I am" Chazz replies hotly before continuing with suspicion "what sort of challenge?"

"Here's the deal" Alexis tells him, putting her arm on his shoulder "you win one duel and I'll date you for a month"

"A month! A whole month!"

"Yes" Alexis puts her hand up to halt his enthusiasm "I'll be your girlfriend but I still won't do anything I don't want to" she adds on "within reason, I'll do anything you want"

Chazz seems torn as he thinks it over "wait a minute, we've done this before" his voice takes on a bitter tone "I lost you won, you're the better duelist" he tells her.

Alexis was amazed that he would consider her dueling skills superior to his, as no matter how many times Jaden defeats him. Chazz still insists he's better than him. So it wasn't just a small compliment he'd paid her.

"It won't be against me, it'll be against a neutral person so do we have a deal?" she holds her hand out.

Chazz hesitates before clasping it tightly, but before he can say anything, Alexis locks her eyes with his and grins evilly, Chazz feels his extremities go cold.

"Please don't tell anyone about the deal we're making, but before you agree to it" she grips his hand tightly 'strong grip for a girl' thinks Chazz wondering if he'll ever be able to use his hand again afterwards. "We have to arrange the penalty"

"Penalty?" groans Chazz.

"For a month of my company as your girlfriend, there has to be a penalty, otherwise if you lose you've just lost another duel"

"What is it?" Chazz closes his eyes with a due sense of dread. Alexis leans foreword mischievously "You know my undergarments" she whispers tickling his ear. Chazz blushes madly "yeeesss"

"You have to wear them" she smirks at him.

Chazz's eyes shoot open in shock, his mouth hangs open "along with a rather saucy dress I happen to have in my possession" Alexis continues still smirking at him.

Chazz closes and opens his mouth in horror.

"Have you got cold feet?" asks Alexis cheekily, still grinning broadly.

"No..no no!" splutters Chazz as red as a beetroot "I agree to your terms" he stiffly shakes Alexis's hand, Alexis stands up and starts to leave.

"Wait a minute" calls out Chazz "who do I have to duel?"

Alexis looks back guiltily "maybe I should have told you that first" she says as she fidgets nervously "to win me as your girlfriend, all you have to do is defeat Jaden in a duel by Friday"

Silence reigns for a whole minute.

"You conniving Bi..you, you, you blasted lousy sneaky piece of…you tar…" Chazz is lost for words which is just as well as most of the words he's thinking off aren't the sought that would endear him to Alexis. "Cow" snarls Chazz before running out of the room.

Alexis breaths in and out deeply, she had expected him to act like this and was surprised that he hadn't swore at her more violently.


	4. the Duel: Preparation

**ChazzyLuverGurl: hey compared to what my original fic's were like this is a big improvement, besides I'm still working on it (I hate re-reading my own stories but if I find any errors I'll try and correct it.) sorry about that I have a little difficulty in seeing when it should be Jaden says or says Jaden. I don't really switch the verb tense I like to keep it in the presence; I must have done it by mistake. The story flows well enough as it s. can't help the spelling errors, spell check my might be better than a diconary but it ain't infallible. Thanks, I like to vary the writing styles and try new ways of writing chapters. Of course they were in character (4 kids characters, have read the Manga but I watched the English version only) I don't like fic's that don't keep the characters in character, also I absolutely hate all OC dependant fic's (fiction that relies heavily on OC's, that said I love those Crazy Obelisks and it's jam packed with 'em) Chazz was livid the one person he can't beat, well I don't know how he'll try to beat him yet but it should happen in the next chapter. I think the first and second chapters are great for Chazz after all he didn't in the end take advantage of her. Nah she's not going to fall for him although she may have to go through with the dare if he manages to achieve the impossible and beat Jaden.**

**I hope more people will review since writing this fic takes time that I could use to work on a (well it is a) highly successful YUGIOH/Harry Potter crossover fic.**

Chapter 4) the Duel: Preparation

For the next few days Chazz mooched about, he attended lessons but even then he wasn't paying any attention.

On Tuesday night he spread out all his cards across his room, his Ojama's next to the dresser, the Dark Scorpions opposite the wardrobe, his V to Z machine cards and Armed Dragon cards had a pride of place position on his bed, while the cards obtained from North Academy and the weak spirit cards from the well of souls were spread out over the floor, his original duel academy deck was scattered about on the sofa.

Chazz sighs and stands up throwing the card he had been holding down to the floor "all these cards, all these strategies and all those tactics" says he before shaking his head furiously as tears drop from his eyes "and Jaden's beaten them all at least once, sometimes twice" he slams his fist into the closest wall, allowing the pain to soothe him down from the uncontrollable rage he was poised upon the abyss of.

Chazz calms down enough to continue thinking rationally as he picks up a plastic deck wallet and gives it a look of disgust mingled with fear "even these white knight cards are useless, I should just destroy them" he holds the deck wallet up high "they are to dangerous to be used even if the light of is gone now" but suddenly he pulls them back down and seems to weigh the wallet in his hands, he seems torn, unable to carry through his decision "but…I…I…can't why can't I destroy them" he seems momentarily confused until his natural cockiness and arrogance kick back in "even though I'd never use them again, I guess you never know when you may need a trump card" he returns the cards to the hidey hole he'd found for them, no one, not Jaden, not Alexis, not even his only friend Atticus knew that he still kept the cards given to him by Master…urh by that freak, he was sure if the teachers like Crowler or Chancellor Sheppard knew they'd force him to give them up or destroy them, which is why he remained silent on the matter.

Chazz grinds his hands into his head and grimaces 'got to think logically, got to come up with some new strategies'

:We can help you Boss: an annoying voice in his ear claims.

"No you can't" snarls Chazz "just leave me alone you non-corporeal duel spirit freaks!" he screams at the Black and Yellow and Green minstrels.

In Jaden's dorm room Syrus jerks awake and leaps up with a cry of surprise, Hasselberry growls and turns over onto his side, Jaden gives out a low snore and rolls over "every night" complains Syrus getting up to get a glass of water "you just fall asleep and then you Chazz starts yelling at his Duel Monsters"

Hasselberry despite his rivalry with the older if smaller duelist agrees "he does that again tonight and I'll turn him into a spirit" Syrus gets back into bed ignoring Jaden's giggling fit (must be one of those weird dreams about flame wingman defending Duel Academy from Godzilla again) "I wouldn't mind but even I've outgrown an imaginary friend, sure Jaden hasn't but then he's Jaden and Chazz always insists that he's more mature than Jaden" there is no reply as Hasselberry is already back to sleep, sighing again Syrus tucks himself back into his bed.

:Give us a chance Boss: Ojama Green pleads, while his fellow Ojamas looked at Chazz pleadingly.

"Can't make things any worse I suppose" Chazz admits defeat, he's stumped and has nothing better to do "Kagemaru andSartorius failed to beat Jaden and they either had the ultimate cards or could see the future"

:Yeah: says Ojama black :and but it was close:

"I heard Bastion tried to come up with a scientific way to defeat Jaden, well it's just another strategy to me but he denied Jaden the use of fusion summoning and he still lost"

:You know Boss, his reliance on fusion monsters is Jaden's weak spot: Ojama Yellow helpfully states the obvious.

"Yeah but it's no use even without polymerization with his neo-spacian's he's no longer restricted to normal fusion" Chazz leans back against the wall and slams his head repeated into it annoying the hell out of Blair whose room backed onto Chazz's while the gruesome threesome continued to natter away.

:Remember that duel the boss had the other day:

:Knuckle head that was weeks ago:

:Pipe down: a nervous Ojama Yellow instructs his fellow spirits :he doesn't want to be reminded about that:

Chazz scowls 'to right' he thinks as he remembers the duel against a Ra Yellow-belly, he didn't want to remember it but now it had been brought up he had know choice, he'd been playing his ultimate V to Z deck and had lost…suddenly Chazz has an epiphany.

"Of course" Chazz opens his eyes and looks mortified "all these years, all those duels" he blinks rapidly "dueling Jaden and defeating him isn't so hard at first, it's easy to get his life points down, the real trick is finishing him off, just give him one turn, one move, one draw and he can make the mother of all miraculous comebacks" Chazz feels weak and it wasn't just because of the lack of sleep he'd been or rather he'd not been getting lately, why hadn't he realized this before? After all it wasn't impossible for him to lose.

"Zane both beated and drawn with Jaden during our first year" Chazz smiles "all I need to win" he continues "is one card, well three cards" he amends, it was always best to carry copies, Chazz grins broadly "Thanks guys" he address's the three spirits "you were right, you've served me well once again"

:Again?: asks Ojama Black, before Yellow intervenes :anytime Boss: he says while wondering what they'd done to help him.

Wednesday morning at the card shack

Dorothy the owner and the counter girl were checking the inventory, Wednesday was a slack day in the trade, most students chose to get there card packs at the start of the week or at the weekend. Chazz ducks under the half closed shutters "are you open?" he asks arrogantly as the counter girl glares at him having dealt with there most difficult customer previously. Dorothy with her greater amounts of patience takes over.

"Yes Mr. Princeton, do you need something"

"I'm looking for a card" Chazz states "you've come to the right place" retorts the counter girl as she returns his dirty look.

(By that I mean exchanging death glare's and not an 'I want to make out with you are you free in ten minutes?' Look, firstly in this fic he only has eyes for Alexis and secondly they hate each other's guts for reasons I will not expand on at the moment.)

"Do you have the serial number?" Dorothy asks him.

"No but I know the card name" Chazz replies.

"Okay, lets look it up in the reference book" Dorothy takes an enormous file out from under the counter and starts to leaf through the pages, after five minutes or so of searching she finds the card he's looking for.

"It's an uncommon card, serial number 48700891" she declares triumphantly "you may find it in duel packs XI2"

"I'll take some" decides Chazz.

"How many?" asks the counter girl brisk and to the point eager to get rid of him.

"I'll keep buying packs until I get three copies" replies Chazz to the surprise of Dorothy and the counter girl, who hand over the packs. Chazz rips open five packs before he gets his first copy of the card he wanted, then a further four before his second, and then another twelve packs before he gets his third copy.

"Thanks" Chazz hands over his cash "keep the change" he leaves the stunned store workers and strides away 'to bad class has started' thinks Chazz as he wanted nothing more than to get back to his room and begin work on his deck for his upcoming duel.

Chazz strides into the classroom and down the aisle, he was late, not that he cared it was only one of Crowlers boring lectures anyway, he ignored the glares he earned from the Obelisk elite and pushed past the Slifers along the front row there was only one free seat left and it was near Jaden and friends, it wasn't perfect but it would have to do.

Chazz reaches Bastion but before he can sit down Crowler notices him "well, well, well look what the cat dragged in" mocks Crowler, Chazz couldn't afford to piss of Crowler and land himself in detention today of all days he had no choice.

"I'm sorry Professor Crowler, I lost track of time, I promise you it will not happen again" Chazz bows his head slightly as a mark of respect before taking his seat, he keeps his head low to cover up the reddish tinge on his face.

Everyone was shocked by this as Chazz never shows respect to anyone let alone teachers, let alone Crowler, but to actually apologize and be subservient at the same time!

Crowler was dumbstruck "Huh, uuh, don't let it happen again" he reprimands him before continuing with his lesson.

"Where were you?" asks Bastion quietly, turning his head to the left to look at Chazz.

"Yeah" Jaden leans over across Bastions notes causing the yellow coated duelist to wince "and what's with the good scholar act, it's so wrong when you do it"

"None of your business" hisses Chazz "now leave me alone" after class Chazz rushed of like a rocket to prepare his deck, he worked on it for a steady hour missing lunch before making it back for his afternoon lessons just in the nick of time for P.T. class.

"Where do you keep disappearing to private" Hasselberry demands to know.

"NOYB, as I told your commanding officer" huffs Chazz wiping a bead of sweat from his forehead "None Of Your Business" after an exhausting lesson for Chazz especially since he was knackered (as Bastion would put it) he pulled another disappearing act.

"I mean" says Jaden "he's hardly been seen outside class since Saturday" shakes his head "there's been anti-social and then there's Chazz"

"Yes" Bastion agrees "he may be an arrogant Git, but he's our arrogant Git"

Syrus looks up between Jaden and Bastion "maybe he's up to something" he suggests causing Hasselberry to roll his eyes "of course he's up to something, but what?"

"I don't know" Atticus walking along next to his sister say's with a shrug "he hasn't told me anything, but then I haven't seen him for weeks"

Alexis keeps her face neutral as she's sure it has something to do with the deal she made him, as the gang reach the Slifer bridge they have a surprise as Chazz is waiting for them with his Duel Disk primed and ready, he smiles sardonically "the gangs all here" he comments.

"Chazz ole buddy where you been Thunder?" laughs Alexis ending with his self appointed nick name for Chazz.

"Hey what's up Chazz, what are you" Syrus slows down "doing?"

"I'm here to Duel" claims Chazz "it's time, to get your game on!" he throws his dueling arm into the air.


	5. The Duel: Game on!

**stargazer101: thanks for the review, yeah there's an actual Duel in this chapter complete with trash talking and a side line commentary.**

**ChazzyLuverGurl: thanks, my main problem is to much dialogue not enough descriptive text, but I'm working on it, yeah OC's are generally a bad idea Mary Sues double so, I am guilty of this in my Tribute Fic to Those Crazy Obelisks (which already had its own OC's but been a crackfic it pulled it off, not sure I did as well but I'm considering writing a second chapter for it if the authoress agrees.) I think I nailed the characters from the start when I write a fic, (I believe my first ever fic "UNITed Atlantis" (Stargate Atlantis fic) captures Sheppard and McKay's characters rather well and my one shot "who killed Chazz Princeton" parody based on (and with the permission of) another authors work was also reasonably well done with regards to characters. Well you can find out in this chapter but it's not gonna be a walk in the park for Chazz, I've read fic's that feature Chazz defeating Jaden before and I don't think they work well so I hope this chapter works. I don't think your mean or harsh this is one of the better reviews I've received for long shot (not to mention the third in total review I have yet received for it)**

**Git is a British term (Bastion is English) **_and__is a relatively mild British slang term, used to denote a silly, incompetent, stupid, annoying, childish or senile elderly person. It is usually used as an insult, more severe than twit but less severe than a true profanity like arsehole, and may often be used affectionately between friends. _

_The word git first appeared in print in 1946, but undoubtedly predates it. The etymology of the word is a contraction of "ille__git__amate", or possibly a corruption of the word 'get', dating back to the 14th century. A shortening of 'beget', 'get' insinuates that the recipient is someone's misbegotten offspring and therefore illegitimate. In parts of northern England, Northern Ireland and Scotland 'get' is still used in preference to 'git'._

**The card play may be slightly different to that of an actual duel, but A) its necessary for the plotline to work and B) they do it all he time in the TV series.**

Chapter 5) the Duel: Game on

"What!" shouts Jaden, Hasselberry, Syrus, Bastion, Atticus and Alexis in union.

"You heard" replies Chazz "it's time to duel"

"Fine" growls Hasselberry, activating his duel disk "let's do it"

"If it's a duel you want" declares Bastion "then why not make it a rematch"

"Hey that's not fair" protests Atticus "I haven't had a decent duel in while I'll go"

Chazz anime sweatdrops.

"You want a duel, I'll give you a duel, just don't steal my line" complains Jaden.

"Finally" mumbles Chazz "I'll only duel Jaden and no one crosses this bridge until I do"

'Oh Chazz' Alexis cringes inwardly while outwardly trying to remain calm 'Why did you have to go for the dramatics, couldn't you just ask him to duel you?'

"Uh Chazz maybe you should consider one of the other offers" Atticus advises whilst looking a little sheepish.

"Yeah, I'd duel you" says Syrus "that's if you know, if you really wanted to" he trails of.

Chazz anime sweatdrops again this time falling to the ground "What!" he yells.

"How many times have you challenged Jaden?" Atticus asks Chazz.

"142" Bastion says immediately "that is if you don't include the interrupted matches and the tag team duel"

"Which we only don't because Aster lost as well" Atticus says and shakes his head.

Chazz feels dis-heartened "maybe not but this is my last chance" he declares "my last shot" he smiles "it may be a long shot but it's the best I have"

"Okay Chazz, lets duel" Jaden activates his duel disk.

"Jaden!" calls out Syrus "do you really want to do this?"

"Yeah it's obvious his senses have gone awol" Hasselberry adds

"But if I don't he won't let us past" argues Jaden.

"You know its just Chazz" Atticus states thoughtfully.

"Yes, we could all rush him" Bastion realizes and states.

"Just one Duel already" Chazz demands weakly "one duel and then you can send for the men in the white coats"

"Careful Chazz" warns Alexis; her eyes flash at him with a concern that is not shown in her voice "we might just take you up on that offer"

"Duel!" says Chazz

"Game on!" says Jaden "and I'll start" they both draw five cards then Jaden draws a sixth card and smiles "now I'll summon forth Elemental-Hero Bubbleman in Attack mode!"

A hero dressed in blue with a cannon on his wrist and a jet pack on his back (Atk: 800, Def: 1200) appears on Jaden's side of the field.

"Due to his effect I draw two cards 'cos he's alone on the field" Jaden draws two cards a Polymerization card and E-H Burstinatrix "I play a face down and end my turn, its your move Chazz"

Chazz draws a card and adds it to his hand "I summon Chthonian Soldier in Attack mode!" a dark warrior with a wicked sword and shield appears on Chazz's side of the field (Atk: 1200, Def: 1400)

"What's Chazz playing at?" mutters Bastion "that's a card from his old deck"

"He must have some sought of plan" Atticus defends his friend.

"I guess so" Alexis says, she wasn't sure who to root for, she wasn't really going to make Chazz dress up in drag if he lost, but she could tell he'd worked hard for this duel and would be devastated if he lost.

"And now I attack" declares Chazz "Chthonian Soldier slash!" the Chthonian Soldier charges Bubbleman with its sword.

"Not so fast" Jaden tells him "activate trap" he points to his face-down card which flips up to reveal a red card with an image of an energy shield blocking an electrical vortex "Hero Barrier negates your attack.

Chazz scowls as Chthonian Soldier's attack is repulsed "end turn" he growls.

Jaden smiles "Draw!" he drew an E-H Avian "I activate Polymerization fusing Elemental Hero Burstinatrix and Elemental Hero Avian together to form…"

A red robed bird like fire demoness and a heroic winged preybird like warrior merge in a whirling vortex to form a green and red Hero with a dragon head arm and tail.

"Elemental Hero Flame Wingman!" (Atk: 2100, Def: 1200) "and I'm not finished yet, I activate Fusion recovery to get back my Burstinatrix and Polymerization"

Chazz grimaces, a bead of sweat glistens on his forehead, he hadn't even drawn his secret weapon yet.

"I replay Polymerization fusing Burstinatrix and Bubbleman into Elemental Hero Steam Healer!"

Burstinatrix and Bubbleman fuse together to form a new mechanical hero emitting steam from it's back.

"Now I attack with Steam healer, steaming slam attack" Steam Healer moves forward and slams its fist into Chazz's Chthonian Soldier which shatters.

Chazz winces as his life points fall 4000 to 3400.

"Have you forgotten you take the same hit as me" sneers Chazz as Chthonian Soldier's sword fly's past Steam Healer and slices into Jaden causing him to double up in pain.

Jaden's life points now fall 4000 to 3600.

Jaden laughs out loud "sorry Chazz but now steam Healers effect activates, I gain life points equal to the destroyed monsters Atk points" Steam healer blasts Jaden with steam from the nozzles on its back.

Jaden's life points increase 3400 to 4600.

"And I still have Flame Wingman's Attack to use, Skydive scorcher!"

Flame Wingman slams Chazz with its blazing dragonhead arm causing him to collapse

Chazz's life points decrease 3400 to 1300.

"Can't I' gasps Chazz "ever catch" he gasps again "a brake?" he staggers back onto his feet.

"Guess not" Jaden sighs saddened "you should have used your best deck Chazz" he shakes his head and looks at him "this would have been more fun that way"

"For you or for me?" Chazz asks himself as he takes a moment to collect himself; maybe he should have grabbed a bite after school he was starving.

"Chazz doesn't look to good" Bastion observes.

"He's not thinking straight" Atticus agrees.

"He doesn't stand a chance" Hasselberry declares smugly.

"Hasselberrys right" Syrus says, for once siding with the dinosaur obsessed soldier wanabe "Jaden has two powerful monsters on the field and more life points than Chazz, he can't lose"

"Maybe but I wouldn't count out Chazz just yet" Alexis states.

"You really think he stands a chance?" Bastion asks her.

"Well this is the Chazz were talking about" Alexis replies.

"Now I place two face-downs and end my turn" says Jaden.

"My – move" wheezes Chazz as he draws a card and grins darkly 'at last a brake' he looks up from his hand "now I play Heavy Storm and destroy all your face-downs"

A storm wave blasts the field, while having no effect on Flame wingman and Steam Healer Jaden's face-down cards are whipped by the winds the first card is pulled up revealed as Mirror force and destroyed.

"Say good bye to your second line of Defence" Chazz gloats.

"Well not exactly" quips Jaden "you've activated my trap card"

"Say what?" exclaims Chazz worriedly.

"Insurance activate!" the second card flips up and fades away to reappear back in Jadens hand "when this card is removed from the field it returns to my hand and I get an additional 500 points"

Jadens life points increase 4600 to 5100.

"Is that all?" asks Chazz flippantly "all the more for me to take down"

"You're all talk" Jaden claims eyes narrowed.

"Am I? I play the one card that exploits your decks weakness"

"My decks weakness?" asks Jaden confused.

"I play memory Crusher in Attack mode!"

A vile looking fiend with a brain tissue like face and a body obscured by its dark wings appears on the field it draws breath and emits a death rattle (Atk: 1000, Def: 600)

"Its kinda weak" comments Jaden looking disgusted and creeped out by it "not to mention ugly"

"My God!" Bastion exclaims "Chazz is a genius" everyone looks at him "well not a genius but you know what I mean"

"Then Chazz isn't lying?" Hasselberry asks.

"Jadens deck really has a weakness that that thing can take advantage of?" Syrus asks.

"A rather obvious one" replies Bastion "and one I have tried and failed to exploit"

"His fusions" Alexis realizes.

"Yes, if Chazz can play the card correctly he may stand a chance" Bastion says.

"Of course" continues Chazz "I'm not just playing one" he flashes his teeth in a maniac grin "I'm playing all three" he slots a spell card into his duel disk "Inferno Reckless Summon! It lets me search my deck for the other Memory Crushers and summon them to the field" two more of the vile monsters appear in Attack mode next to the first.

"But now I get to choose a monster and get to summon copies of it from my deck" declares Jaden.

"Won't work" Chazz informs him.

"What! Why not?" Jaden asks Chazz angrily.

"All you have out are fusion monsters and they don't count" explains Chazz.

"There still to weak to take on my hero's" Jaden warns him.

"Not for long I play Chthonian Alliance and equip it to my Memory Crusher" the first Memory Crusher is equipped with a purple blade and a purple skull design shield "its Atk increases by 800 for each other Memory Crusher on the field"

Atk: 1000 increases by 1600, Atk: 2600.

"But when I destroy your other Memory crushers next turn its Atk points will decrease" Jaden tells Chazz confidently "I've seen you play that card before"

"Yeah? Well have you seen me use this one too?" Chazz asks him "I equip my second Memory Crusher with the Axe o f Despair" the second Memory Crusher gains a large Axe.

Atk: 1000 increases by 1000, Atk: 2000.

"There won't be another turn for you Jaden, you see while it may be difficult it is possible to get your life points down, the trick is to end the duel with a finishing blow, after all give you just one chance, one draw and you can turn the whole duel around" 'just like I did' he thinks "that's why I've found a way to finish you off in one move"

"He can't really do that can he?" Syrus asks timidly.

"Chazz has won" mutters Bastion "unbelievable"

"Memory Crusher Attack that Wingman with crushing Blow!" commands Chazz.

The Memory Crusher equipped with Chthonian Alliance attacks with a dark force from within itself destroying Jaden's Flame Wingman.

Jadens life points decrease from 5100 to 4600.

"Do you know what happens now?" Chazz points at Jaden "Memory Crushers special effect activates dealing you 100 points of damage for each fusion monster in your deck" Chazz smirks as Jaden gasps.

Memory Crusher glows purple as siloets of all of Jadens fusion monsters appear behind him.

Thunder Giant, Necroid Shaman, Rampart Blaster, Darkbright, Mariner, Mudballman,   
Plasma Vice, Shining Flare Wingman, Tempest, Wildedge, Wild Wingman, Electrum, Marine Dolphin, Twinkle Moss, Air Neos, Aqua Neos, Chaos Neos, Dark Neos. Flare Neos, Grand Neos, Glow Neos, Magma Neos, Marine Neos, Storm Neos

"Take him out with Fusion of Memory" yells Chazz. Memory crusher blasts Jaden with the force of each and every one of his fusion monsters for a grand total of 2400 points.

"Arrgh!" Screams Jaden as he takes the hit.

Jadens life points fall from 4600 to 2200.

"Wow what a rad special effect, I've got to get myself one of those" laughs Jaden as he gets back onto his feet.

"It figures you have to ruin my victory, can't for once you just take a hint and be devastated?" Chazz mutters to himself before raising his head up high and shouting "Second Attack Memory crusher use Slash of Despair" Chazz's second Memory Crusher attacks Jadens Steam Healer with the Axe of Despair slicing it in two causing Steam Healer to shatter into pieces.

"Ahh" Jaden winces as his life point's decrease by 200.

2200 decreases to 2000 life points.

"I expected more" claims Chazz "finish it, fusion of memories!"

As before Jaden is hit by every single fusion monster in his deck and is sent flying as his life points fall to zero.

2200 decreases to 0000.

"Wicked duel Chazz, you really got your game on, care to go two outta three?" he jumps back onto his feet and strikes his duelling pose as the holograms fade to nothing.

"He lost" mumbles Syrus looking traumatised, everyone has been shocked by the outcome of the duel, none more so than Alexis 'he actually defeated Jaden, for me?' she thinks.

Chazz drops to his knee's supporting himself left arm and using his right to hold in his heaving chest "I won" he whispers "I actually won" he smiles to himself 'victory…feels good" he collapses into a faint upon the ground in front of the bridge.

"Chazz!" yells a shocked Jaden "no fair I want my rematch" he folds his arms and glares at the fallen duellist before realising that its serious "Chazz? Hey Chazz get up" Jaden runs over to the aid of his long time rival followed closely by the others.

"He's out of it" mutters Bastion.

"Let's get him to the infirmary" orders Alexis.

Hasselberry sighs and picks Chazz up "let's get this over with" he throws him over his shoulder and aided by Atticus and Jaden takes him to the infirmary.


	6. A deal's a deal

Chapter 6) A Deals a Deal

Miss Fontain examined the unconscious Chazz after Jaden and his friends had brought him to the infirmary. She pulls the stethoscope out of her ears and rests it on her shoulders.

"Pulse is erratic" she says "what happened?" she asks the students standing by the bed.

"We were just dueling" answers Jaden worriedly "and at the end he collapsed" he explains a frown on his face.

"He's awfully pale" comments Miss Fontain "can you tell me if he's been acting strangely recently?"

"Recently? This is Thunder were talking about" Comments Atticus with one his infamous insane beaming smiles. Alexis elbows him in the side "Ouch!" he exclaims theatrically.

"Well, we rarely see him of late" explains Syrus "he barely even shows up for lunch"

"Yeah" Jaden smiles "I've been making sure his grub doesn't go to waste" he licks his lips fondly.

"Well that's it" sighs Miss Fontain "combination of exhaustion and starvation" she shakes her head exasperated "I've seen it before Duelists who think they can get by without sleep and little food so they have more time to concentrate on dueling" shakes her head again "utterly mad"

"That's our Chazz" smirks Atticus ducking behind Hasselberry before his sister can hit him again.

"Will he be okay?" asks Alexis, remaining the sensible one of the group.

"I'll give him some anesthetic to keep him asleep for a few days; I can attach an IV to his arm until his blood sugar levels are restored" replies Miss Fontain, prepping an injection.

"Chazz isn't going to be happy about that" warns Hasselberry.

"Neither is Crowler" comments Bastion "he's behind with the coursework as it is"

"Crowler and Mr. Princeton have no say in the matter" declares Miss Fontain sharply "my concern is for my student's health and I'm not having him leave the infirmary and ignore my advice to rest and recuperate"

"So as soon as he's fully rested and back to normal (well abnormal) you're gonna release him? Sweet" Jaden smiles warmly "then I can get my rematch"

"Indeed" Says Miss Fontain curtly "now you should all return to your dorms, visiting hours are over for the day"

"Bye Chazz!" calls out Jaden waving his hand over his shoulder at his unconscious rival as he and the others are thrown out of the academy infirmary.

Thursday and Friday passed by peacefully, until early in the morning on Saturday Chazz awoke and was informed that he had lost two days. Needless to say Chazz's exclamation had been heard as far away as the Slifer Red dorm. Therefore when Jaden, Syrus and Hasselberry visited Chazz in the infirmary an hour later they weren't surprised to find him awake and sulking in his bed (minus his trademark coat.)

"You're awake" Says Jaden as if there was nothing he'd rather be doing than visiting an infirmary patient at the weekend.

Chazz rolls his eyes "Way to state the obvious there Sherlock" he sneers "I see you've brought the geek patrol to bug me as well"

"Yep" confirms Hasselberry "he's back to normal all right"

"We brought you some grapes" says Jaden holding up a string of grape vines "but I kinda ate them all on the way here" he chuckles whacky.

"Are you alright Chazz?" asks Syrus showing an interest in Chazz's well being and pointedly ignoring his best friend's oddities.

'hum' thinks Chazz 'I guess out of the three of them Zane's brother is the sanest' "I would be if Some POWER MONGERING TYRANT WITH A NAPOLONIC COMPLEX MASQUARADING AS A NURSE WOULD LET ME LEAVE!" he purposely raises his voice so Miss Fontain can hear.

Emerging from her office, the joint head Doctor and P.E. teacher glares at him darkly "You can leave after dinner, I want to make sure your eating properly before you leave" she storms back into her office.

"Florence Nightingale your not" mutters Chazz.

"I heard that" calls out Miss Fontain but makes no effort to leave her office.

"So" Jaden says concentrating solely on Chazz "How'd you come up with that neat memo clucker strategy?"

"Um Jaden I think it was called Memory Crusher" Syrus corrects him timidly.

"Yes I'd like to know that too" announces Alexis as she enters the infirmary, she pulls up a chair next to Chazz's bed and sits down.

Hasselberry and Syrus smirk as Chazz sits up straight and loses some of his cocky arrogance.

Chazz's mouth goes dry and he knows there's no point lying "well you see…" he hesitates and turns away before admitting in a low voice "it's not my strategy"

"Whose is it then?" demands Hasselberry "did you steal it?"

"Of course not" snaps Chazz "I…only knew it would work because it was used to…defeat me"

"Oh" says Syrus realizing Chazz was embarrassed.

"It's not going to going to work a second time though" he turns to glare at Jaden "not now you know about it"

"Still you did defeat me" Jaden says thoughtfully "then again if I'd have drawn my Neo's cards who knows what would have happened"

"Yeah" says Chazz 'who knows'

Jaden and his 'groupies' soon left after this but Alexis made an excuse and stayed behind with Chazz.

"Are you mad at me?" asks Chazz warily and tiredly.

Alexis considers, his question had surprised her "no" she answers truthfully, in truth she wasn't sure how she felt but she wasn't angry.

"I know you didn't expect me to win" continues Chazz

"Yeah" Alexis winces "about that…"

"It's alright Alexis" interrupts Chazz "you don't have to date me, just…don't hate me" he pleads "besides it wouldn't be right anyway if I won you like some trinket for a bet"

Alexis is amazed is this the same slimy crude Chazz that she couldn't stand from prep school? 'He's changed' she realizes 'more than just his attitude'

"Besides I can understand why no one would want to spend time with me, having been practically my own company all my life I can identify with that"

'Okay' thinks Alexis 'He has some real issues here' she takes a deep breath "I don't hate you" she tells him and smiles "I don't bloody like you, but I don't hate you" Chazz looks at her confused, of course she hated him it was obvious wasn't it? "and I will go through with the deal" she smiles again at the look on his face "you've earned it as far as I can see" she smiles guilty but inside she's as confused and scared as Chazz 'he'd just offered to let me of the hook, why am I doing this? It can't be pity he wouldn't want to be pitied' She blushes slightly and plays with the hem of her skirt "I…I wasn't really going to force you to wear my dress if you'd lost" she admits ad smiles hesitantly "I wouldn't have wanted you to ruin it"

"You mean" Chazz leans over to her his voice has taken on a dark and dangerous edge "I went through all that worry and tension and fear, and you were joking?" he asks her icily.

Alexis is a little afraid of him and her smile falters "at least you won" she reminds him.

Chazz grabs hold of her, his face still as black as thunder and then pulls her into an embrace and forces a kiss upon her, Alexis is surprised but doesn't struggle Chazz brakes the chaste kiss and releases her "I should be furious with you" he says his expression a combination of lust and amusement? "But" he's still holding her hand "I can't be angry at you for long, plus" his features take on a sly yet bemused look "a whole month of having the most beautiful and admired student on the island date you helps" he smiles brightly 'he looks different when he smiles' realizes Alexis

"I'll show you that I've changed" he tells her as he lets go off her hand, but retains eye contact "that I'm worthy of your love"

'I know you've changed Chazz' Alexis thinks 'I just don't think I can ever love you back, even if you are a good kisser' Alexis mentally gasps 'where'd that come from?' she asks herself but forces her attention back to reality.

"The month started from that kiss" Alexis tries to sound cross but is sure Chazz could tell that she enjoyed it "so you'd better hurry up and get out of here"

Chazz nods dismissively "I'm been released after dinner" he informs her "an if I'm not I could always ORGANISE THE GREAT ESCAPE" he raises his voice to prompt a reaction from Miss Fontain who steadily ignores him remaining in her office, Chazz frowns "Have you got a metal cup I could rattle against the bars?" he indicates the bars at the top of the bed, Alexis can't keep the cross expression on her face and smiles giggling at his antics that led Alexis to wonder when he wasn't acting superior and if he was happy what would Chazz really be like under that façade of anger and hurt.

"Um Alexis" Chazz refuses to look her in the eyes "could you, I mean if your not doing anything else, could you bring me up to speed on the lessons I've missed and maybe we could work on the homework together" he asks her nervously biting his finger joints.

Alexis was skeptical of the change from the Chazz that had forced his lips on hers not so long ago to the shy Chazz asking her to help him with his school work and was sure he was using it as an excuse to be close to her, and more than likely alone with her to get her to make out with him, but she'd agreed to date him and spend time with him so she had no choice when it came down to it "alright Chazz" her smile was slightly forced but still genuine "I'd be delighted.


	7. The First Date

Chapter 7 the First Date

Chazz was finally discharged from the infirmary after been force fed hospital food, in truth after shoving a few mouthfuls down his throat he was thrown out as they couldn't stand him any more.

Chazz was on cloud 9 as he strolled along, ambling past the woods, on his way back to the Slifer dorm, suddenly the whole world seemed brighter.

Alexis was in the reference room finishing her homework, she always made sure all her assignments were completed before she did anything else after all she was an Obelisk Blue.

Alexis was at a computer terminal cross referencing tournament level decks from the old style rules such as Duelist Kingdom to Battle City.

"Would you like some help" a surprisingly cheerful voice asks her, Alexis looks up and smiles at Chazz "or" Chazz leans against the computer desk and faces her "do you want to actually pass?"

"You don't always fail" Alexis tells him "your grades are quite high"

"Highest out of Slifer Red" Chazz shakes his head "that's not much of an accomplishment if you think about it"

"Hey!" calls out another Obelisk in an angry voice causing Alexis and Chazz to turn in his direction 'oh no, not him, not now' Alexis inwardly cringes while outside she remains calm, 'Davis Williamson a second year Obelisk, Reasonably well of family, attractive, handsome and caring or at least that's how Jas and Min describe him, oh yeah he's got a major crush on me that rivals Chazz's'

"Is Chazz bothering you Miss Rhodes?" asks Davis glaring at Chazz (if looks could kill, Chazz would have been wounded but would have gone on to kill Davis with his counter attack.)

"I'm not bothering anyone" claims Chazz glaring back he stands up tall and moves across the room to be face to face with Davis "I'm just helping her with her homework, that's all"

"Yeah right" scoffs Davis "you've been in the infirmary for days, you were absent when the homework was set" grins Davis triumphantly.

"Which is why he asked me to go through it with him" interjects Alexis moving to sit facing the back of the chair she leans over and rests her head on her arm, knowing that if nothing she said worked, she may as well have a good view of world war 3.

"All your doing is distracting her" Davis accuses Chazz who struggles to control himself in front of Alexis, he didn't want her to think he was just a bad tempered jerk even though for the most part he was a bad tempered jerk "she has a name you know" Chazz shoots back, besides what if I am? This is the reference room, whether I'm in Obelisk blue, Ra Yellow, Slifer Red or in Kuriboh Brown I'm entitled to be here, I'm not bothering anyone else am I? And if Alexis has a problem with me she can always tell me to leave or get a teacher to remove me" Chazz tells him.

Davis turns to Alexis "Alexis" his use of her first name emphasized his point "you don't really want to hang around with an arrogant, self centered, pompous son of a Bi…Gun" realizing just in time that he was getting carried away he quickly amends his sentence but it was obvious what he had meant to say and the effect on Chazz was instantaneous.

He reached over and grabbed Davis by the scruff of the neck he was beyond anger, he was royally pissed of "Never" growls Chazz shaking Davis to discourage his struggles "never" he continues "insult my Mother, you can insult my Brothers, my dueling, my deck, Me, but don't" he shakes him again "ever insult my Mother" he leans in closer, his face dark and vengeful "do you understand?" he asks coldly.

Davis shakes his head violently, Chazz releases him and he stumbles away gaping "You've done enough studying for today" decides Chazz only just suppressing the urge to grab him again and this time cause him excruciating pain.

"I" Alexis shrugs her shoulders "suggest you leave" Davis does so post haste.

Chazz breaths heavily "what are you all looking at?" he demands, the other students turn back to their books, computers, studies, Chazz turns back to Alexis downcast "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have let him anger me" he admits.

"It's alright" replies Alexis "he went too far, he insulted your family, he shouldn't have done that" she says understandingly.

Chazz and Alexis eyes meet and for the first time, Alexis realizes how little beyond the brash attitude and 'Brothers want world domination by next Tuesday' that she knew little about Chazz and his family, she knew he hated his brothers and they hated him having disowned him almost over a year ago but didn't know anything about his parents.

As if sensing her thoughts Chazz turns away "I don't want to talk about it" he mutters.

Alexis stands up and places an arm on Chazz's shoulder, he smiles back gratefully "here" she pulls away and grabs another chair setting it beside her at the computer next to hers "let's get started"

"Thank you" says Chazz "I was planning to just flunk the assignment but if task master Alexis says I have to start working, I have to start working" Chazz was back into his good mood, a Chazz that's happy is a strange one, but one Alexis found herself enjoying "what's the task?" he asks sitting down beside her and logging on to the computer with his username and password.

"We have to do detailed studies on eight duelists comparing them from Duelist Kingdom with the original duels and Battle city with the older rules of no card limits and the ante condition" explains Alexis, with a little help Chazz was soon getting along doing the assignment in his own style, which basically meant he empathized how he would be able to exploit each decks weakness and defeat them, he was competent enough not to need her help, but as she glanced over at his work she noticed an error.

"You've mentioned Weevil Underwood twice he appeared in both tournaments remember"

Chazz pauses and checks his work "Oh yeah" he half smiles at her "I've always had a bit of a blind spot for Insectoid Vermin" he frowns "it comes with sharing a dorm with millions of Roaches for the past few years"

Alexis chuckles, Chazz turns to her incredulously "I'm not joking, C'mon Alexis you've stayed at the roach motel for a couple of weeks, you know what its like there"

Alexis continues to smile as she stops tying "you finished?" asks Chazz.

"Yep, you?" Alexis asks him "I'm stuck on Battle City, can't get a complete set of Duel Data for Marik Ishtar"

"His deck is hard to tie down, have you got Mia Valentine?" Alexis asks and peers over his shoulder.

"Her with the Harpies? You bet" replies Chazz.

"Um…Joey Wheeler, Yugi, Kaiba…"

"First three I got" replies Chazz.

"Espa Roba?"

"Don't have her, thanks"

"It's a he but your welcome Chazz" replies Alexis

Chazz looks up the data and snorts "You know with the likes of Crowler, Espa and the Paradox Brothers, Dueling really does attract some really weird characters doesn't it" sighs Chazz.

"Your right, I mean you're a Duelist aren't you" comments Alexis with a straight face.

"Hey that is not funny" protests Chazz good naturedly as Alexis cracks up


	8. Heart Broken

Chapter 8) Comfort in the night

A new school year had started, and new students, transfers and a new teacher the intimidating professor Viper were now at Duel Academy and Chazz and Alexis's relationship progressed acordingly.

Chazz continued to keep the deal and the dates a secret and showed Alexis a more caring side to himself, and against herself Alexis was starting to enjoy his company. The secrecy behind made it almost romantic. he gave her the odd gift, flowers roses of course. He still made a fool of himself in front of her occasionally Romeo Style in front of the balcony on her dorm room, aided and abbeted by her clueless brother who most likely thought it was yet another attempt to win her heart. It had been amusing to see him there trying to serenade her.

It was tough been a female duelist trying to make it as a duelist in a world where there were few female duelists especially been stuck on an island where 3/4ths of the student body consisted of boys. And Alexis had more responsability than most been the 'Queen of the Obelisk Blues' she had to be strong on the outside in front of the academy but inside she had never felt weaker.

As always when she needed to be alone so she could show these feelings of vunrability she went to the docks, to the light house outpost, god she missed Zane, she looked out over the moonlit ocean letting the night breeze wash over her as the tears flowed freely down her beautiful face.

Zane had been her Best Friend they'd met through her brother before his disaperance and had kept in touch because of that. It had been him who had first let her hang out at his private meditating spot, he'd offered her a sympathetic ear and a shoulder to cry on, no more, no less.

The Tears flowed freely now as she neeled down pulling her knee's underneath her chin. Jaden was ill, and something weird was happening again couldn't they just once have a normal school year?

A set of footsteps approach her "Alexis?" she blinks her eyes, trying to clear away her tears "Ch-Chazz" she sniffs and wipes her eyes on her jacket sleeves she didn't want anyone to see her like this she shivers slightly as Chazz sits down beside her, seeing this he takes of his balck jacket and puts it over her, she smiles gratefully her face red and puffy.

"Thank you" she whispers leaning on Chazz who pulls her into a hug not sure what else he can do "thanks Chazz" she says as she relaxes in his arms "I needed this"

"What's wrong?" a concerned Chazz asks her stroking her hair as he did so "you can tell me"

"Everything" sighs Alexis, this was Chazz who was comforting her, she was in his arms letting him stroke her hair, and she...didn't care it felt good, it felt right, soothing even. "Syrus keeps saying Vipers up to something with the Biobands, students keep collasping after duels, something apocaliptic is coming and Jas and Min keep trying to set me up with Jaden" Chazz clenches his hand and has to force himself to keep stroking her hair, Alexis's hysterai increases and she misses the interuption in her petting "first year shadow riders, second year the Society of Light, what do tou think will try to destroy or rule the world this year?"

"I dunno" mutters Chazz, Alexis turns around to face him "I know there's only a few days left of the bet left" Chazz's face remained unchanged except for a sad glimmer in his eyes "I have to tell you now, before...I...it's just..." she leans over and kisses him on the lips, Chazz kisses back stunned she'd never kissed him before she'd only ever accepted his kisses before.

She broke the kiss "I'm sorry Chazz I still don't love you, I like this and I like you" she rests her head against his chest "But I don't love you, i'm sorry Chazz I really am" A lone tear trickles down Chazz's face as he holds his love in his hands, he would never win Alexis's heart, and he knew now that his attempts with or without Atticus's help were never going to work, Alexis would always have his heart, but for Chazz at that moment, she had broken his gift to her, and nothing could change that.


	9. thunder and Lightning

Chapter 9) Thunder and Lightning

Basically a play by play of the two part duel it take's place around, with a twist at the end and a flashback to Chazz's past

Chapter 9) Thunder and Lightning

Sometimes it pays to be a Princeton hiring those Helicopters wasn't particularly easy or cheap. All Chazz had to do was win the duel, defeat Geeko and prove to the world that Chazz Thunder was Duel Academy's Top Spoiled Rich Kid.

Although at the time Chazz didn't realise it he had a captive audience. Jaden, Syrus, Jessie and Alexis who had been sneaking into Gecko's party had seen his arrival and were hooked onto the Duel.

Chazz/Gecko "Game on!" life points at 4000 each.

Gecko "I'm richer so I'll go first" he draws a card "I activate my **Lucky Cloud** Spell and if I'm lucky enough to draw 2 of the same monster then get this I can draw 2 more cards" he looks up at the sky "hey look at that it looks like the clouds are lifting I'm gonna have to change that by playing **Summon Cloud**" A cloud shining with sunlight appears on he field.

Chazz "Lame"

Gecko "don't knock it until you see what it can do 'cos now I can summon 2 more monsters, so now I play these 2 **Cloudian Sheep Clouds**" 2 fluffy white cloud monsters appear on the field in defence mode Atk- 0 Def- 0 "they both have the same name which means I get to draw 2 cards thanks to my **Lucky Cloud** spell. The futures looking overcast Chazz so take cover" he ends his turn.

Chazz draws a card "I play **Different Dimension Hanger**" a black vortex appears on the field above Chazz "this magic card allows me to draw 3 union monsters from my deck, once I remove them from play the fun can begin" he Chooses **W-Wing Catapult**, **Y-Dragon Head**,** Z-Metal Tank** "cos after I summon a monster I can bring them back and fuse the cards together, so I summon **V-Tiger Jet** in Atk mode!" A tiger like machine appears on the field Atk- 1600 "then I'll bring back **W-Wing Catapult**" A blue/Grey space age jet is pulled out of the Vortex on a machine claw which deposits it upon the field Atk- 1300 "now I'll combine them in order to form **VW-Tiger Catapult**" The 2 monsters fuse together to form a stronger monster Atk-2000 "you may have your clouds but I have the perfect storm I discard a card from my hand to switch your cotton ball to Atk mode" one of Gecko's clouds switches modes "I thought that would clear the air, now I activate my Premature Burial Spell and pay 800 life points to bring back **X-Head Cannon**" Chazz's life points decrease to 3200 as a Machine monster with twin cannons mounted on it's shoulders appears on the field Atk- 1800 "and hanks to my **Dimensional Hanger **I can also summon , **Y-Dragon Head**" A Dragon like Machine Atk- 1500" and **Z-Metal Tank**" A tank like machine Atk- 1500 "and next I'll combine them" the three Machines merge into an even stronger monster Atk- 2800 "Meet **XYZ Dragon Cannon**" **VW Tiger Catapult** and **XYZ Dragon Cannon** power up weapons "have you heard the latest weather report? They say this cloud covers going to break" Chazz's Fusion monsters launch there attacks devastating Gecko and destroying his **Cloudian Sheep Clouds**.

Gecko's life points decrease to 1200 but when the smoke clears Gecko has four **Cloud Tokens** in Def mode on the field.

Chazz "hey!"

Gecko "wondering how I went from 2 **Cloud Tokens** to 4? All I had to do was sacrifice my **Cloudian Sheep clouds**"

Chazz "Summon all the dust bunnies you want 'cos my next card is five cards in one!" the Audience gasp as they realise what Chazz is planning "I fuse **VW Tiger Catapult** and **XYZ Dragon Cannon **to form…" the two Fusion monsters fuse together forming an all powerful ultimate monster Atk-3000 "…**VWXYZ Dragon Catapult Cannon**! And now for its special effect once per turn I can remove a card from the field like one of your clouds"

Gecko "not quite **Cloud Tokens **don't count as cards"

Chazz "thanks for the tip but I meant that one" **Summon Cloud** is destroyed "what's wrong? Can't you see that grey skies are gonna clear so put on a happy face"

"Chazz it up, Chazz it up, Chazz it up!" Chazz looks in the direction of the chant to find Syrus chanting his catchphrase he, Jaden, Jessie (Jaden 2.0) and Alexis were observing his duel there was no way he was going to lose this duel.

Chazz "I play a face down and end my turn" Gecko seemed calm and collected as he prepared to take his turn 'why's this Geek o calm?' Chazz wonders 'hurricane Chazz is about to blow him apart and he's on cloud 9' he thinks.

Gecko 'remember Chazz' he thinks 'what starts with a few dark clouds can end in a devastating storm , and I predict a major disturbance in the air' he points up into the sky "what do you see when you look at the clouds Chazz? To some clouds are just particles of moisture in the atmosphere"

Chazz "boring" the audience/cheerleaders agreed with him.

Gecko "well not to me"

Chazz "well I'm not you am I?"

Gecko "when I look at a cloud I see the worlds most powerful force"

Chazz "and when I look at you I see the worlds richest geek so why don't you take your cheque book and your clouds and go buy yourself a life, like you did with your friends"

Jessie on the ground "you know he has a point there" the others nod there heads in agreement.

Jaden on the ground "go Chazz!"

Gecko "talk is cheap like you, now watch as I sacrifice my **Cloud Tokens** to bring out my **Cloudian Nimbusman**" a man shaped cloud monster appears on the field Atk- 1000 "I know how much you enjoy my Cloud factoids" Chazz growls "so here's one for you, cute little Nimbus Clouds form near the ocean and usually cause real bad storms, now for each card I sacrificed **Nimbusman **gains 500 extra points" **Nimbusman's** Atk points increase to 3000 "scared yet? Just wait 'cos here's another little tit bit and it involves your monsters, see every Atk point my **Nimbusman's** just absorbed your monster loses" Chazz is shocked by this "lightning power drain!" **Nimbusman** blasts **VWXYZ Dragon Catapult Cannon** whose Atk points decrease to 1000 "**Nimbusman** attack his **Catapult**!"

Chazz "activate trap it's **Hypercoat **and here's a little tit bit for you" **VWXYZ Dragon Catapult Cannon **glows with green light "my monster isn't going anywhere because **Hypercoat** reverses all of your monsters effects plus it gives my **Catapult **a boost not like it needs it though" **VWXYZ Dragon Catapult Cannon's **Atk points increase to 3500 "its over Marshmallow Man take this" Chazz points at **Nimbusman **"You big Cumiloid nincompoop!" **VWXYZ Dragon Catapult Cannon** counter attacks blasting** Nimbusman **who is not destroyed "what gives?"

Gecko "looks like someone needs a lesson in basic climatology some forces of nature just can't be stopped, face it when it comes to man against the natural world mother nature always wins"

Chazz "well it looks like your life points weren't so lucky"

Gecko's life points decrease to 700.

Gecko "I'll throw down three face downs and kickback"

Chazz "I expected more from a spoiled rich kid, I'm serious while you were lying on your butt staring at clouds my butt was working, and so was the rest of me, just admit it you had everything handed to you while I had to earn my deck and I'm gonna use it to send your Cotton Candy Man back to the carnival, I can't destroy it so I'll remove it from play! Ready Geeko? Time to get Chazzed!"

Gecko "hold that thought first I activate 2 of my face-down cards"

Chazz "but how?"

Gecko "easy I call out there names dramatically and they pop up, you have played this game before Chazz? It's a pretty common occurrence, **Rainstorm** and then **Natural Disaster**"

Chazz "am I supposed to be scared?"

Gecko "you should be thanks to my** Rainstorm** I an destroy any card on your side of the field all I need to do is take one of My Cloudian monsters and lower its Atk points by 1000 so get ready **Nimbusman **its time to rain on his parade, you never want to get stuck in a **Rainstorm** without your **Hypercoat**" **Nimbusman's **Atk decreases to 2000, Chazz's **Hypercoat** card is destroyed in a storm effect, **VWXYZ Dragon Catapult Cannon's** Atk decreases to 3000, Chazz's life points decrease to 2800.

Chazz "my card"

Gecko "it gets worse Bro 'cos **Natural Disaster's **up next which means whenever I destroy one of your cards you lose 400 points, what's wrong feeling under the weather?"

Chazz "bring it!"

Gecko "are you sure? You seem very anxious to get taken by storm and your monster's not dressed for the weather because without **Hypercoat **your **Catapult** is wide open to traps which means I can blow him away with my **Rainstorm**" **Nimbusman's** Atk points decrease to 1000.

Chazz "alright Geek give me all you've got!"

Gecko "If I were you I'd be running for Cover right now" **VWXYZ Dragon Catapult Cannon **is destroyed in a storm effect, Chazz's life points decrease to 2400 " now to get rid of your pesky Field spellby lowering **Nimbusman's **power one more time"

Chazz 'His Puffballs got no Atk points now' **Nimbusman's** Atk points decrease to 0, **Different Dimension Hanger **is destroyed and Chazz's life points decrease to 2000 "I still have more points than you Gecko and It's my turn!"

Gecko "you know you have a real knack for stating the obvious Princeton"

Chazz bristles "the Names Chazz, Chazz THUNDER! And your about to lose cloud for brains how's that for obvious?" he plays a spell card "meet my Dimensional Catapult" a laser Cannon weapon appears on the field "thanks to this spell I can bring a card back specifically my **Catapult Cannon**" **VWXYZ Dragon Catapult Cannon **Atk- 3000 re-appears on the field and the **Dimensional Catapult **locks onto its arm "surprise! Looks like you're not the only one with combo's pal **Catapult Cannon **wipe his cloud of the Weather Map!" a blast from the **Dimensional Catapult** is fired at **Nimbusman**.

Gecko "we interrupt this attack with a special trap card"

Chazz "oh come on!"

Gecko "it's called **Mirage Target** and if I sacrifice my cloud your last attack is automatically cancelled out plus there's a little bonus all the attack points of the sacrificed monster get transferred to my life points" Gecko's life points increase to 1700.

Jaden shouts from the ground "excuse me, Chazz if you have a plan now would be a god time to use it"

Chazz 'he always interferes' Chazz growls "I end my turn"

Gecko "some plan" smirks "now I play **Cloudian Ghost Fog** in Atk mode" a man shaped fog monster appears on the field Atk-0.

Chazz "Zero points that's lame"

Gecko "so quick to judge he hasn't even attacked yet"

Chazz "attack?" **Ghost Fog** whirls around **VWXYZ Dragon Catapult Cannon **"look if your trying to lose fine hey **Catapul**t grant his wish and end this" **Catapult** counter-attacks.

Gecko "big mistake Chazz you just activated my **Ghost Fog's** special ability which means I don't lose any life points and then the monster you attacked with get a gift a Fog counter one for each of it's levels and I count eight" **VWXYZ Dragon Catapult Cannon **receives eight counters "there's more next I play a card called **Diamond Dust Cyclone**" a cyclone blasts **VWXYZ Dragon Catapult Cannon**.

Chazz "No! What just happened?"

Gecko "oh that's just my **Cyclone's** effect it automatically destroys any monster with Fog counters on it then I get to draw a card for every four counters and in case math isn't your strong point eight divided by four equals 2 and before I forget you lose another 400 points thanks to **Natural Disaster**" Chazz's life points decrease to 1200 "and the fun continues I activate my **Quick Summon** Spell Card so now a monster from my hand is automatically summoned and so I choose my **Cloudian Poison Cloud**" a purple poisonous Cloud appears on the field "as it's name suggests my **Cloud** is filled with a deadly poison if you attack and it explodes you lose 800 points of damage so I'd think very carefully before attacking"

Chazz "let me guess then **Natural Disaster** kicks in and I lose the rest of my points"

Gecko "Very perceptive Chazz it looks like you catch on quickly you can't win, with a **Natural Disaster** on the horizon and a **Poison Cloud** overhead the futures grim expect devastating winds and a 90 percent chance of defeat, a major storms heading your way and you've just been put on high alert"

Chazz "listen you outroker wannabe I've been through much worse" Remembers narrowly avoiding drowning "you don't scare me" remembers the hardships he faced enrolling at North Academy "I travelled the World to find my deck I braved the elements and searched under the toughest conditions, got that! I eat punks like you for breakfast, standing there like you own the world you make me sick, I took down the shadow Riders and the Society of Light beating you's a cake walk" draws a card "I activate **Graceful charity** I draw 3 cards and ditch 2" discards **Ojamagic** which activates it's effect your about to look fear right in the eye that's right it's he three Cards I journeyed to the ends of the Earth to find but first I need this I play a spell card known as **Desperado Manager** it activates if I'm holding 1 or more cards and I start by drawing 2 cards then I choose 3 cards from my hand" **Ojama's **"and move them to the top of my deck "then I activate **Enchanted Fitting Room** to sneak a peak at the top four cards in my deck and if any of them happen to be level 3 or below…well then I can automatically summon them to the field" Chazz's life points decrease to 400 "well what do you know about that, it's my triple threat **Ojama Yellow**, **Ojama Green** and **Ojama Black**" the three Ojama brothers appear on the field in defence mode, Chazz returns the non monster card to his deck and shuffles "you think your so cool flaunting your little clouds but as for me I like the Thunder" holds up a spell card "see this, your not the only one with an effect on the weather around here I've got **Ojama Delta Thunder** and you know what it makes your storm look like nothing more than a nice summer breeze because now for every card in your hand and on the field you take 500 points of damage show him boys" The **Ojama's **leap up combine and get all electrified blasting Gecko whose life points decrease to 700 "and that's not all I send **Ojama Delta Hurricane** from my deck to the graveyard, every card on your side of the field is destroyed on the spot" after a quick rest the **Ojama's** go all electrified again blasting all of Gecko's cards on the field.

Chazz had one card left in his hand a powerful card, a game winning card but…should he even use it? Was he worthy enough to play his gift? Chazz remembered it like it was yesterday…

_A Duelling Tournament _

_Young Chazz was milling about where he shouldn't be, he'd managed to sneak away from his Brothers an was already in big trouble as it was so finding any more didn't really matter to much. He'd managed to slip into the Duellists section backstage in the stadium._

_Chazz was hoping to meet one of his idols, Legends such as Yugi Motou the Joey Wheeler, Mai Valentine and Seto Kaiba._

_Hiding around a corner from some security types he failed to notice some one stealthy approaching him from behind until he heard him clearing his throat. Jumping out of his skin Chazz whirls round 'oh oh' he thinks 'busted' Isn't it strange how everyone looks like a giant when your seven years old, especially when they've caught you with your hand in the cookie jar. A fierce looking pro duellist in a dark blue trench coat with spikey white hair stood in front of him arms crossed his features contorted into a sneer._

"_Hum" he muses "what do we have here?" he asks out loud "a little short to be a pro duellist eh?" he smirks as though in on some private joke._

_Chazz frowns "I'm a duellist" he insists "one day I'm gonna be the next King of Games" he declares arrogantly._

"_Will you indeed?" the pro raises an eyebrow "and what might your name be 'O King of Games" he gives Chazz a mock bow._

"_Chazz Princeton" replies Chazz "who are you?"_

_The pro smiles, a genuine smile for the first time "My name is Bakura, Bakura Ryo"_

_Chazz's mouth falls open in shock he was talking to one of the top ten Duellists in the world, a Battle City Finalist, Bakura the occult Deck Duellist. Who currently had his head tilted as though in a silent conversation with to someone Chazz couldn't see, shrugging Bakura takes out his deck and without looking pulls a card from it, holding it out to Chazz he snaps "well? Take it" chazz hesitates before accepting the card he gasps as he looks it over, it seemed to be a very rare and powerful monster card._

"_You really want me to have this?" Chazz asks in amazement looking up he see's Bakura's walking away. _

_Stopping momentarily but not turning round, Bakura explains "I have never been keen on that card, there is after all such a thing as taking symbolism to far besides Hikari Baka feels you are destined for great challenges maybe that card could be of use to you in overcoming them" he stalks of and Chazz never met him again, he never did understand quite what he had meant by that last bit, it almost seemed like he was referring to someone else but they had been alone in the corridor. Chazz kept the card with him always but never played it, he felt he needed to earn the right to use that card and up till now he never had felt deep down that he had earnt the right to use the card._

Back in the present Chazz contemplates playing the card he'd been given years ago by a Duellist who wasn't quite as good as Yugi Motou, there was a comparison there he was sure. Had he earnt the right to play the card? To be honest and blunt…No, he hadn't, he turns his head to the side to glimpse at the Audience, at Alexis but on the other hand it might be the only thing standing between victory and defeat and there was no way Chazz could accept defeat.

Chazz "I tribute **Ojama Green** and **Ojama Black** to summon the **Light and Darkness Dragon** in Defence mode" a powerful dragon monster comprised of both darkness and light Atk-2800 appears in defence mode beside **Ojama Yellow** on Chazz's side of the field.

Jaden "wow!"

Syrus "that's…uh what is that?"

Jessie "Chazz's best monster by the looks of things"

Alexis "I've never seen any monster like that before Chazz has never used it, not even against Jaden, I wonder what it does?"

Gecko "Impressive, decided to go out fighting?"

Chazz "no I'm planning on going out in a blaze of glory as I defeat you"

Gecko "so come on Chazz, spill it, what does that thing do?"

Chazz smirks "you'll just have to find that out for yourself"

Gecko "…fine" he draws a card 'I hoped it wouldn't come to this but I no longer have a choice' he plays a spell card "I activate my **Wonder Cloud** Spell card so first I eliminate all my cards, that includes my field and hand" discards his hand to the graveyard "next I draw 1 card for every card on your side of the field" draws 2 cards "and then every card in my deck is removed from play do you wanna know why I'm doing this? Simple thanks to the effect of my **Wonder** Card spell every card you play this turn is negated"

Jessie "he's betting the outcome of the duel on this move, if he can draw the right cards he wins but if he doesn't he loses"

Jaden "that's insane! This is the last round no matter what"

Alexis "yeah…" she thinks 'be careful Chazz, be careful'

Gecko "I activate **Big Summon Cloud** the drawback is to keep this card I have to play a price my entire hand gets sent to the graveyard but if I pay half my life points" Gecko's life points decrease to 350 "I get to summon a Cloudian monster first, your in for some nasty weather 'cos your about to meet my **Cloudian Eye of the Typhoon**" A huge cloud monster with an eye appears on the field Atk-3000 "now Attack" a gust of wind blasts **Ojama Yellow** and **Light and Darkness Dragon** "whenever my Typhoon attacks every monster is forced to change battle modes so there goes your defence"

Chazz smirks "not quite Gecko, I trigger my **Light and Darkness Dragon's** effect it can negate your monsters effect and all I need to do is decrease it's attack by a measly 500 points" **Light and Darkness Dragon's **Atk decreases to 2300, both **Light and Darkness Dragon** and **Ojama Yellow **remain in defence mode, **Typhoon** destroys **Ojama Yellow**, Gecko has no more moves he can make he has no choice but to end his turn.

Chazz draws a card "I'd rather have taken you down personally but I guess a wins a win" he ends his turn Gecko must now draw a cad from his deck but is unable to therefore loses by default.

Gecko "No! How could I have lost to someone like you?" the bio bands activate Gecko staggers and puts a hand out to steady himself before he collapses on the glass platform. Chazz unprepared for this falls into the lake the duel has taken place over.

Jaden "hey Adrian! Chazz!!"

Spirit form Ojama Yellow 'help! The boss is sinking!'

Without a second thought Alexis runs up to the lake edge and dives in, swimming strongly she reaches Chazz and pulls him above the water level struggling to keep him afloat she manages to reach the lakeside where Jaden and Jessie help pull her and Chazz out of the lake while Syrus looks on from the sidelines quietly panicking.

"I don't think he's breathing" Jessie states.

"Stand back" commands Alexis "I need room to perform CPR" she pumps Chazz's chest three times with her hands before placing her lips on his to breath for him before repeating the process but it has no apparent effect as Chazz lies motionless

"Come on Chazz" Jaden urges him "don't do this to us"

On the third attempt result, Chazz starts breathing and splutters Alexis and Jaden help him onto his side where he retches for a minute before lying back exhausted by the exertion his weak eyes seemed almost lifeless as they focussed unsteadily on Alexis "you do care" he whispers almost inaudibly before his eyes fall closed as he slips back into unconsciousness.

Rowwrr!!

Jessie and Jaden's attention had been pulled away from Chazz as they looked up in the sky, the Helicopter with Gecko lowering him down gently, but the subject of there attention was Light and Darkness Dragon at first they thought it was just a hologram but then they realised that wasn't possible as the holo-projectors had shut down at the end of the duel. The Duel Spirit roars once more before fading from sight.

Jessie and Jaden blink before exchanging shocked glances as Syrus called the campus infirmary on his PD.

Authors notes:

Technically Chazz could have won it in several easier ways but I wanted it to more or less follow the actual duel to the end.

Land D Dragon's effect has been tweaked: it only activates after Chazz triggers its effect which is why it didn't negate Wonder Cloud or Big Summon Cloud.

Chazz doesn't put L and D Dragon in Attack mode and attack with it as Enchanted Fitting Room's effect meant he couldn't call an attack this turn (again I've probably made that up as well)


	10. Deepest thoughts and desires

Chapter 9) Alexis Rhodes: deepest thoughts and desires

When trapped in an alternate Dimension besieged by Duel Ghouls it was a strange time to contemplate your life up till then and your decision not to have a boyfriend in it. After all Alexis had received a lot of attention over the past two years, all of which she had pointedly ignored or refuted.

Chazz Princeton however aided and abetted by the 'love guru' her brother Atticus whose sanity was always questionable at the best of times had been a minor annoyance at best, it was the others Harrington and Jaden's duel for her hand in marriage that had really made her blood boil.

She respected and admired Jaden as a duelist, even his childish demeanor was refreshing, and at least he understood no matter what to have a good time while he was dueling after all if you weren't having fun what was the point? But…she didn't love him and certainly wasn't interested in him in any way other than that of a friend.

She'd always fought so hard to be seen as a duelist first and a woman second, especially since in the world of duel monsters there were five times as many male duelists as there were female duelists, so she had to be strong like Mai a legendary duelist who had reached the battle City finals all by herself.

But maybe she'd come across as to strong what was the point in been a great duelist if she was all alone? Surely she could date someone? She had dated someone Chazz for a whole month and had found herself enjoying it. He wasn't as uptight and as arrogant as he wanted everyone to think, he was still broken inside she had seen that, while on the outside he appeared to be Chazz Thunder once more, on the inside…he was Chazz Princeton, thunder (North academy's best duelist) White Thunder, Chazz Thunder but beyond all of that…he was a scared little boy abandoned by his family who just wanted to be loved.

She knew how his parents had died when he was very young leaving his brothers who were barely adults at the time to take care of him and how they had decided to incorporate him into their plan of total world domination, Alexis snorted wondering how the hell they were supposed to pull that of shouldn't the FBI arrest them or something? I mean they admitted it over a web cam when the contacted Duel academy? They forced Chazz to learn to play Duel monsters so they could rule Politics, finance and the Duel Monster worlds. They told Chazz to become the best, to become the King of games…or else and Chazz tried everything including cheating because of the pressure he was under, and still he failed.

He would never admit it but Alexis figured she's worked out why he had tried so hard, it was because he thought, he hoped if he could just succeed maybe his brothers would love him, but it didn't matter what he did they never would.

Alexis blinks away her tears Chazz wouldn't want her pity he had wanted her love but she had rejected him, hurt him more than even his brothers ever could with one simple phrase "I don't love you" she wished she could take it back whished she could make it up to him but there was one major problem stopping her…he'd already succumbed and become a Duel Ghoul!

She had another rather more pressing problem she'd been corned by some unfriendly neighborhood duel Ghouls preventing her from returning to the gymnasium, she sprinted down a side corner only to stop abruptly before she could reach the end, **HE **was blocking her path, Chazz!

"Duel me, Duel me" he chants in a monotone zombie voice.

"Chazz please it's me Alexis" she pleads desperately "Chazz please"

"Duel me Alexis" chaz gazed out at her through hollow sunken eyes "Duel…" he moans.

"Chazz please" Alexis sobbed her tears flowing freely "Chazz I…I love you!"

Chazz stopped abruptly he showed no outward emotion but was that a spark of life in his dead eyes just then? He moved to the side and walked past Alexis as though she wasn't there "Duel me" he insists blocking the two Duel Ghouls coming up behind them "Duel, Duel, Duel" chanted the Duel Ghouls stopping in confusion Duel Ghouls can't duel other Duel Ghouls.

Alexis fled using the distraction to reach safety realizing as she does so that if only for a moment Chazz had returned long enough to spare her the same fate.


End file.
